


Irish Twins

by moosesal



Category: Rescue Me
Genre: Adultery, Backstory, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory from Maggie's line to Tommy in season 3: "stop looking at my ass"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Twins

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains explicit het incest between siblings. If this is a squick for you, don't read. If this is a trigger for you, don't read. If you're going to flame, don't read.  
> Note: Thanks to ldthomps for the beta. This fic is written for brandil who, like me, responded to Maggie's s3 comment for Tommy to "stop looking at [her] ass" with some curiosity about her and Tommy's history. Thank you Brandi for the encouragement; see you in hell, babe.
> 
> This is a complete work of fiction, no actual Gavin's were harmed in the writing of this fic.

  
The reason why Tommy was bothered by the Lieu dating a nun was two-fold. First, he grew up going to Catholic school with nuns for teachers. Scary, mean, ugly old lady nuns who beat kids with rulers. Second, the one nun he'd ever met who was nice and sweet and attractive? Well, he'd fucked her, of course. And while he was banging her she kept screaming "Oh God!" and "Jesus Christ!" and then finally "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, I'm gonna come. Oh God, yes, yes, yes!" Or something along those lines.

The problem with this was that Tommy was never quite sure if she'd just been taking the Lord's name in vain as so many people do during the height of passion, or if maybe she was talking to God while Tommy was banging her, or -- and this thought scared him the most -- did she think that his body was possessed by the holy ghost?

Then he got to thinking about the Ten Commandments and how many they were breaking. Because he was fucking a nun. And nuns are married to God, right? So those first three bits about putting God first were right out, plus they were committing  _adultery_. He was so going to hell.

Of course, he was already on his way there. After all, one night with a nun -- even if they had done it three times --was the least of his sins. He'd spent his formative years doing something that was so wrong, so unfathomable, it wasn't even covered in the Ten Commandments. It was a given that you just. don't. do.  _that._

***

"Jesus, Tommy. Get your face in there already. You're supposed to  _eat_  the pussy, not  _be_  the pussy." Maggie huffed. "No wonder Janet won't blow you."

Tommy squinted up from between his sister's legs and thought something wasn't right about fucking your sister on Prom Night. He laughed to himself,  _any other night, sure. But not prom night. Jesus._  At least she hadn’t been his date. Right?

He was tempted to say something smart, but Maggie's hand on the back of his head, pushing his face into her snatch put an end to that. "Eat it," she ordered.

And he did.

***

It wasn't like they had some  _twisted_  incestuous thing happening -- they weren't in love or anything. It was more like learning on your buddy. If your buddy happened to be related to you.

Thanks to Catholic parents and the prohibition of birth control, he and Maggie were Irish twins, born less than a year apart. They grew up together, connected, close. Plus with Maggie’s psycho tendencies, she didn't exactly have a lot of friends. So she and Tommy stuck together and by the time they started dating, they'd worked out the details of the first few bases by experimenting with each other. It didn't mean anything. It was just practice.

It didn’t hurt that it felt good.

***

When Tommy was 13, Mary Kate O'Connell asked him if he wanted to walk her home from school. Mary Kate was the only girl in the neighborhood whose parents both worked and whose neighbors  _weren't_  busybodies. This meant she could get away with sneaking boys into her house after school. Rumor had it that she kissed with tongue and let guys touch her tits. Tommy was ecstatic but also a bit nervous, so he told her he had to help his dad after school that day, but promised to walk her the next day if she wanted. 

It was a date. 

Walking home with Maggie that day he told her about his 'date' with Mary Kate. Maggie laughed at him and said, "She's gonna expect ya to kiss her, Tommy."

"No shit," he muttered. "And then she's gonna tell everyone that I'm full of it and don't know anything."

Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, we'll practice when we get home. Get you ready for tomorrow."

"What?!" He could feel his eyes about to pop out of his head.  _Practice? With his sister?_

Now Maggie was laughing even louder. She was always laughing at him. If she'd been Johnny he probably would have hit her, but you weren't supposed to hit your sister. Of course, he didn’t think you were supposed to kiss them either, but when they slipped upstairs to Maggie's room and she pressed him against the door, stuck her tongue in his mouth, and pushed her tits against his chest, he forgot all about what you were and weren't supposed to do with your sister.

Maggie was right, and the next day Mary Kate was impressed. Tommy figured practice made perfect, and if he and Maggie put a little effort into things, he'd be fighting off the girls once they got to high school.

***

The first time Maggie sucked him off, Tommy left a bite mark on his forearm that lasted a week. Maggie swallowed but told him not to expect that from all the girls. "Especially not bitches like Janet," she'd said. "Girls like that? You're lucky if they suck you at all." How she knew this, Tommy didn’t really know. But when it came to sex Maggie always had the answers.

Tommy just stared at her, still trying to recover from the experience of having something warm and wet wrapped around his cock. Maggie'd jerked him off a billion times, and he'd had his fingers inside her, but this? This was heaven. Tommy figured Maggie had a mouth made for sucking dick and by his senior year, he  _knew_  she did. None of the girls he dated could match Maggie for skill  _or_  enthusiasm.

Of course, after she'd done him a few times, she expected him to return the favor. He flat out refused when she first asked. But she waited until she'd sucked his brains out and then crawled up his body, lifted her skirt, and sat right on his face. "Come on, Tommy," she muttered. "Stick out your tongue and use it. Don't be such a bitch."

She wasn't wearing any panties and he wondered when she'd had a chance to remove them -- they'd walked home from school, come straight upstairs to her room, and she'd blown him. It occurred to him that maybe she hadn't been wearing any underwear all day at school. His sister was a slut. 

It didn’t really bother him that much.

***

Janet was the first girl Tommy dated that he actually found himself caring about. He'd fucked around a lot, but Janet was different. She was nice and pretty. And she was a virgin who wanted to wait until marriage.

"Are you kidding me?" Maggie laughed, and the look on her face clearly said  _Bullshit._  "She's not a virgin, Tommy. She banged Danny Jones in the janitor's closet by the gym."

Danny wasn’t even  _Irish_. What the fuck?

When he asked Danny about it, Danny laughed and said, "She's a screamer, Tommy. And tight. Not like half the girls in this school who are so loose you gotta turn 'em over and bang 'em in the ass to feel anything."

Tommy broke Danny’s nose and a week later he convinced Janet it was okay to have sex with him, because they'd get married after he graduated and went through FDNY school. Danny had been right: Janet was tight, fit him like a glove. He hadn’t expected to go through with the marriage part.

***

On the morning of his wedding, Tommy was so nervous Jimmy and Johnny couldn’t get him out of the little room they’d stuck the groomsmen in before the service. It was time to go to the altar and he just stood there shaking his head. Finally they sent for Maggie. She was the only one who could ever talk any sense into him.

Maggie came into the room and dismissed the guys before dropping to her knees. “You get come on my dress and I’ll beat your ass,” she warned before going down on him.

He came down her throat with two of her specially manicured fingers up his ass. He didn’t get come on her dress until halfway through the reception when they found an empty supply closet. They slipped inside and Tommy shoved her up against the door and banged her from behind. 

It was quick and dirty and when he got close, he pulled out and came on her ass before sliding to the floor and finishing her off with his tongue in her ass and his fingers up her snatch.

It was a good-bye of sorts. Their last time together. Tommy was married. Maggie had a gaggle of boyfriends. She kissed her taste from his lips and they returned to the party. Tommy and Janet cut the cake. Maggie and her date made a scene on the dance floor. Everybody got drunk. It was your typical wedding reception.

Tommy couldn’t bring himself to fuck Janet until the third day of the honeymoon. He missed Maggie.


End file.
